I need you
by stock2007
Summary: After more disappointment Penny finds she has a friend close by
1. Chapter 1

**I NEED YOU**

Sadly I don't own anything BBT, Football nothing

"_I'll be here when you get back Sheldon." 1/3_

As the four friends reached the 4th floor they were still busy discussing the new movie they'd seen.

They stood impatiently waiting for Sheldon to unlock the door.

Across the hall the door to 4b opened a tall well-built African-American man walked out closely followed by Penny.

She was smiling but somehow it wasn't quite reaching her eyes, only Sheldon noticed it before he turned back to unlock their door,

"Hi guy's this is my friend Charles," Penny said waving to the man next to her.

A really good friend by the way Penny's dressed, Leonard thought.

"Ok see you all later," Penny said as she tried in vain move the man mountain toward the stairs,

"Yeah maybe catch you guy's later," Charles said, he started to laugh as he followed Penny.

It was clear he was mocking them but it seemed Sheldon was the only one pick up on it.

As Raj closed the door he had a puzzled expression on his face, "I'm sure I've seen Penny's new boyfriend somewhere before?"

Sheldon who by now was over in the kitchen removing the take-out from the bags answered him,

"He plays football, that's American football of course not to be confused with the original European football,"

His three friends just stared at him, on seeing no one was going to speak Sheldon continued,

"Yes, he plays for the San Diego Chargers, however I believe he is under some form of suspension at the moment.

It's widely thought this is the reason for him being traded to the Miami Dolphins. I was surprised to see him he's due in Miami tomorrow."

Sheldon now sat in his spot his food in front of him, a contented smile on his face as his three friends still stared at him open mouthed.

Leonard was the first to speak, "Sheldon how the Hell do you know all that?"

"Please Leonard I was raised in Texas, plus I mistakenly clicked on ESPN while researching a paper on line."

Howard who was also now sitting on the couch said, "Yeah, I've done that before, although I've never found sports."

Leonard was pensive, sitting in his chair he just stared at the door, "I wonder if Penny knows about him leaving?"

Sheldon looked up from his food, he was keenly aware how his room-mate still moped over Penny,

"Yes Leonard, I'm sure he'll explain it to Penny in doing so guaranteeing he has coitus with her."

Leonard looked down at his food then back to Sheldon squinting a little, "You think so?"

Both Howard and Raj were trying not to laugh now as Sheldon looked at them, "And they say I don't get sarcasm."

The next morning Sheldon stood in the hallway waiting for Leonard who as usual was running late,

"Leonard may I remind you that if you organised your morning routine as I do we would," he looked at his watch, "My, God we would not be six minutes late,"

Just then the door to 4b opened as the wayward footballer walked out clearly still wearing the same clothes as last night.

Penny wearing her short pink robe followed him.

Charles smiled as he saw Sheldon, Penny however merely looked down at the floor, "Hi, bro' I said we'd catch up again," said a way to happy Charles.

He turned to Penny before kissing her, "Thanks babe it was a blast, I'll call you ok,"

Penny stood trying her best to smile as he walked toward the stairs.

Something happened as he passed Sheldon. Something that would change their lives for ever.

A little spark that had sat quietly and unnoticed deep down in the very depths of Sheldon's sole suddenly burst into life.

It was this that made him say, "Will that be a long distance phone call from Miami?"

Charles stopped dead in his tracks slowly turning to look at Sheldon.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes but in fact was mere seconds.

260 pounds of rock hard muscle now stood toe to toe with 140 pounds of Sheldon Cooper. Charles suddenly burst out laughing holding up his hands, "Yeah you got me," turning to look back at Penny. Still laughing he shrugged, "Sorry babe, but hi you were great,"

He then calmly turned and walked down the stairs.

Sheldon watched as he walked away then as he turned back to look at Penny, she had gone.

She had simply want back into her apartment and quietly closed the door.

As strange as it may seem Sheldon would have been happier if she had screamed and slammed her door.

Leonard choose this moment to walk out of their apartment, "Ok you ready to go Sheldon, who were you talking to?"

Sheldon was still staring at Penny's door, "Leonard wait in the car for me? I won't be a moment,"

Leonard know something was wrong but he knew better then to ask, "Ok, I'll wait downstairs,"

As Leonard's footsteps faded, Sheldon walked over and knocked on Penny's door.

###Penny ###Penny ###Penny

"It's open Sheldon,"

As he entered, Penny was sitting on the couch staring at an open bottle of wine on the table.

"You really think that's the answer Penny?"

She looked up at him, "Why not? It courses the problems maybe it'll make them go away,"

Penny suddenly picked up the bottle throwing it toward the sink, it shattered, the glass falling into the sink,

"Damnit Sheldon, I thought this one was different," Penny's head dropped her face now pressed into her hands.

Sheldon's heart went out to her at the sounds of her sobbing. He quietly sat down next to her.

"But why should this one be any different Penny? You constantly, I believe the term is 'hook up' with men who only see you as a conquest, a trophy to be shown off to their friends.

You're so much more than that Penny, you deserve much more."

She tried to look up, tried to smile to show him she understood, but she couldn't.

"Sheldon if you knew about him why didn't you say something?" Her voice breaking a little.

He looked down at his hands resting in his lap, "Penny it was hardly my place to tell you how to run your life."

He wanted to put his arm around her to tell her everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't! A life time of shying away from people couldn't be overcome so quickly, although every fibre of his being wanted to.

Instead he merely patted her shoulder and said, "There, there Sheldon's here,"

Penny slowly sat up leaning her head on his arm, he forced himself not to pull away, "You know all last night while we were…"

"Having coitus," interrupted Sheldon.

Penny winced at that name, "Yeah that, he never once said anything about moving away?"

Penny reached over to the table grabbing a handle full of tissues to blow her nose.

"I feel he may well have had an ulterior motive in not telling you."

Penny moved back slightly to look up at his face, "YOU THINK SO! Sheldon he was f…" her rant was cut off by Sheldon placing his hand over her mouth.

"Yes Penny, I'm only too well aware of what you were doing thank you very much!"

Her head again dropped down against his arm, "I'm sorry Sheldon."

His phone started to buzz, " Ah' that will be Leonard," He moved Penny's head gently away from his arm before standing,

"Penny I have to go, but promise me you'll not do anything silly before my return,"

He looked down at her at the same time Penny lifted her head. Their eyes locked just for the merest moment, but in that moment they had a glimpse of something they both knew they had been waiting for.

"I'll be here when you get back Sheldon."


	2. Chapter 2

I NEED YOU chapter two

Penny's trying to move on with a little help

An hour or so after Sheldon had left Penny was finally sick of feeling sorry for herself. She had things to do.

Penny stood and looked around her apartment, "Well apart from a broken wine bottle, I don't have much to do to clean that bastard out of my life,"

Penny thought for a moment, yeah there was still one or two things she needed to do.

The first order of business was a good hot shower to clean any traces of him off her.

After showering, Penny took great delight in ripping up and binning everything she had worn last night.

She then stripped her bed and boil washed her sheets, Sheldon she thought would so proud of her.

It was after midday before her bed was remade and the apartment was cleaned.

Penny's stomach told her it was time to eat; she knew the fridge would be empty, "Ok Penny girl time to go shopping,"

As Penny walked out into the street a thought accrued to her; I really need to stop talking to myself!

Penny took a quick look at her phone, 'oh crap' eight missed calls she remembered now, that rat-bastard had asked her to turn her phone off,

'we don't won't folks calling us tonight babe'. Low life piece of crap.

Penny knew before she looked who the missed calls would be from, Sheldon.

The first one was a sweet 'Hello Penny I hope you're feeling better' moving on to the last one which basically said; I've dragged Leonard out of some meeting so he can drive me home'.

Penny rang him to try and stop him, however by all the background noise she was too late, "Hi Sheldon sorry I missed your call,"

Yeah that's right girl play it cool Penny thought.

"Penny hold on…Leonard will you charm down, no one cares about your meeting…yes Penny I've called you a number of times this morning, you really must learn the importance of keeping your phone turned on. We were beginning to get quite worried,"

She could hear Leonard's voice shouting in the back ground, "WE! Sheldon, we won't worried, you were worried. We! Sheldon had an important meeting go to."

Penny cringed she could only imagine what it was like in that car right now.

Sheldon once told Penny that they was no such thing as a coincidence, it could simply be explained by the 'large number theory'

_its ok Penny never understood what he was talking about either._

However just to prove the whole world wrong, even as she was thinking about it Leonard's car came screaming up to the curb next to her.

The screaming in fact was coming from the car's passenger, Sheldon his eyes tightly closed was holding on to his seatbelt so tight his knuckles were white. Sensing they had stopped he all but jumped out of the passenger side door, before turning back to look at the driver,

"LEONARD HOFSTADTER! You sir are totally insane, I will never repeat never allow you to drive me anywhere ever again,"

"Can't happen soon enough for me pal," Leonard yelled back at him before driving off.

Penny stood on the sidewalk just behind Sheldon, waiting for him to notice her.

She smiled with the sudden realization she'd been waiting for him to do just that since the first moment they'd met.

"Hi, Sheldon," Said a rather timid Penny.

Sheldon turned to look at her, he was trying to scowl and look angry but it just wasn't working. Finely the slightest of smiles broke across his face.

His expression changing from one of anger to one of relieve.

"Penny can you possibly comprehend how dangerous it was for you to be out of contact with the world, we were all very worried,"

Penny couldn't stop herself laughing at the adorable expression on his face. A kind of mix between annoyed parent and worried friend, she hoped it was more of the latter, "So was the whole World worried about me Sheldon, or just you?"

"Leonard and I were both worried," Sheldon waved his hand from side to side as if unsure, "Well I'm sure Leonard would have been worried if he'd known the facts, and he hadn't been so obsessed with his meeting!"

"Yeah I heard part of that on the phone," Penny walked up to Sheldon thinking she would try her luck as she started to softly rub his arm, "Sorry you missed your meeting,"

Sheldon simply shrugged, "Oh' don't concern yourself Penny it wasn't my meeting it was Leonard's,"

Sheldon quickly looked around realizing where they were, " Penny why are you outside, I understood you were staying in your apartment?"

Penny stood softly rubbing his arm she was amazed he hadn't said anything, "I was hungry. In fact I'm still hungry so care to join me?"

Sheldon thought for a moment working out his schedule in his head, "Yes I believe that would be acceptable,"

Penny grinned, before linking her arm in Sheldon's. She waited a moment to check his reaction.

He tensed up a little but he never screamed and ran away, always a good sign with Sheldon.

After walking a little way, "So, ok first a coffee shop…" Penny felt a tug on her arm, "Right first a coffee shop, where they do take-out," Penny quickly finished. Again she felt the tug on her arm, this time he had stopped. Penny turned, "What Sheldon?" He was smiling, smiling at her!

"Penny, I'm aware I have one or two idiosyncrasies that uninformed people may find odd. However I merely stopped to let you know we're outside a coffee shop,"

Penny looked at the shop they were standing in front of, sure enough a coffee shop.

While they ate Penny looked around the shop it was small but well laid out and clean.

"So, Sheldon you're ok with us being here, you're not uncomfortable or anything?"

Sheldon seemed a little confused by her question which was another first for today, "Why would I be uncomfortable Penny?"

She shrugged, "You know, new place and all,"

Looking around the shop, he suddenly smiled, "Ah' yes I can understand your confusion, I normally sit over there," he said pointing to the far wall.

Penny was now staring at him her expression a mixture of disbelieve and amusement, "You've been here before, but why?

Sheldon although trying to smile, was becoming a little annoyed, "Penny I fail to see why you cannot grasp such a simple concept.

It was you who in fact advised me to, 'go to a coffee shop and meet people,"

"Yeah sweetie it's great you're doing stuff, just a shock that's all. So how about we hit the Korean market after we're done here?"

Sheldon checked his phone, "I had thought Leonard would have sent me a text on the outcome of his meeting, but no matter.

Yes, Penny the Korean market, I've been there a number of times."

Penny merely nodded and smiled, "So we'll go somewhere else then?"

Her mischievous smile was happily returned by Sheldon, "Sarcasm Penny?"

Still smiling she shook her head, "No never, ok maybe a little."

It was almost five o'clock when they wearily reached home and their floor. Sheldon loaded with Penny's shopping slowly followed her into 4B.

For a reason even the great Sheldon Cooper PhD could not fathom the Korean market had lead on to the pair going to the mall.

This of course in turn lead to shoe shopping. Sheldon placed her market shopping over in the kitchen and her shoes on the couch.

As Sheldon moved toward the door, Penny reached out to him slipping her arms around his chest, "Thanks for a great day Sheldon," Penny hugged him as she looked up into his face, "And thanks for being my best friend,"

Sheldon then did a thing that had Penny not been hugging him she would surely have fallen over.

He lightly kissed the top of her head before saying, "I am now and always will be your friend,"

Penny hated to spoil the moment but she could not stop herself from laughing, "Sheldon did you just quote 'Spock'?"

"Perhaps," the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

Penny pulled away holding him at arm's length, staring into his eyes.

"Sheldon how about I cook spaghetti and we watch a movie?"

"That sounds acceptable, will you cut up little hot-dogs?" He said hopefully

Penny patted his chest, "Is there any another way of cooking it?"

As the door closed on Sheldon, Penny turned to look around the apartment she'd cleaned earlier so all she had to do was put the shopping away, start dinner and make herself look nice for Sheldon.

Penny suddenly stopped, 'where the hell did that come from?' However as strange as the idea seemed it made her smile.

Reaching for the door handle of 4A he heard a voice from within the apartment. Leonard was on the phone, Sheldon hesitated for a moment his room-mate seemed angry, "No I don't know where he is, and I really don't care, he almost screwed everything up today. Raj you needn't go out looking for. Ok if you want to then go, but the nut bags more trouble than he's worth. Yes Raj I do mean it. Just do what you like goodbye." Leonard slammed the phone down.

His back was to the door and being so intent on yelling over the phone, he hadn't heard Sheldon come in.

Leonard suddenly turned sensing someone behind him.

"Sheldon where the hell have you been? Everyone's looking for you,"

Walking across to the kitchen, Sheldon took a bottle of water out of the fridge, before looking over to where Leonard was standing, "I regret coursing you any hardship Leonard," he said slowly, "perhaps you should call Raj back and inform him of my return."

Leonard's heart sank as he realized Sheldon must have over heard him, "Look I was worried, you know I didn't mean it,"

"I'm sure you were worried; however you're here while Raj is out looking for me." Sheldon walked down the hall to his bedroom, leaving Leonard in stunned silence.

After showering and changing Sheldon walked into the living area only to find Leonard, Howard and Raj all sitting around seemingly waiting for him.

Raj was the first to speak, "Everything alright Sheldon?"

Sheldon nodded to his friend, "Yes Raj I'm quiet alright thank you for your concern."

"Hi we were concerned to." Howard said, he didn't sound very convincing.

"So where'd you go after I dropped you off?" Leonard was still feeling awkward after being over heard on the phone.

"If anyone is really interested?" Sheldon looked around the up-turned faces in front of him, "I spent the day with Penny."

The silence in the room was almost total only broken by the ticking of Sheldon's antique clock.

"And now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for dinner."

Leonard looked at his two friends, he started to laugh before looking back at Sheldon, "You're going out to dinner since when?"

He didn't even try to hide the sarcastic tone in his voice.

Sheldon looked down at their faces, before singling out his room-mate the man he had always called friend,

"Since always Leonard you simply never noticed,"

As the door closed behind him, only Raj made any effort to see where he'd gone.

Smiling to himself he watched through the peep-hole as Sheldon walked over to Penny's door.

"Ok so who's up for hitting the town?" Said a grinning Howard.


	3. Chapter 3

I need you part three

Raj smiled as he watched Sheldon first knock then enter Penny's apartment. He sighed he had always had a thing for Penny in his own way.

She would joke about him not being able talk her without having a drink, but she was never cruel about it.

Yes Sheldon and Penny was a good thing. He was suddenly pulled back into the mixed up world of 4A by Howard's voice, "So where'd he go?"

Raj quickly decided what he had to do he was done with lying.

"Sheldon's across at Penny's he must be having dinner there," the stunned expression on their faces was so worth it.

"Penny's" was all Leonard managed to say, as Raj's words hit home.

"Leonard before you do something really stupid; just think what you have to lose."

Leonard leaned back in his chair as he removed his glasses and rubbed his face with his hand.

Raj however wasn't finished, "Don't do what you always do and think with your penis, try your head for once.

If you go over there and make a scene, not only will Penny be pissed at you but so will Sheldon."

Howard was confused as he looked between his friends, "So Sheldon gives him a strike big deal." But Raj was looking at Leonard waiting for his reaction.

Leonard knew all too well what Raj was talking about. Since their return from the Artic the whole atmosphere of the department had changed.

No blame could be attached to the three friends it had been squarely placed on Sheldon's shoulders.

However as they had done nothing to back their friend up this had started people talking, people in high places.

When Leonard had applied for funding no one would even look at it.

It was not till an e-mail from Sheldon to the faculty board giving his backing to Leonard's project that a funding meeting had been called.

It had been this meeting that Sheldon had dragged him out of to drive him home.

It was an indication of the high regard Sheldon was still held in that all of the funding committee had waited for their return.

Of course the fact that Leonard had returned alone had not best pleased them, a few had wanted to postpone the meeting.

It had taken the assurance from Dr Gablehauser that in fact Dr Cooper would be made aware of everything as soon as possible that the meeting went ahead.

Leonard had his funding, just! But there were strings the biggest of which was his room-mate.

On his way home he had blanked out all the help Sheldon had been, fixating solely on the fact that he had been humiliated by him.

How could Sheldon think Penny not answering her phone was more important than his work? The idea of pay back crossed his mind, but with it came the memory of the last time the same thought had crossed his mind and what it had almost cost them.

He'd still been in a foul mood when Sheldon had come back from his day out with Penny.

He had not meant to say the things Sheldon had overheard, not aloud anyway.

He'd dated Penny for a while it had been great or so he thought, but then came the: 'it's not working; I want us just to be friends'.

So seeing her with that guy this morning simply meant Penny was back to her old ways. He could live with that, but dinner with Sheldon! Hell no.

Leonard realized Howard was talking to him, "You ok there, you sort of zoned out on us?" Both Raj and Howard were staring at him.

"I'm fine, and for your information Raj," Leonard had taken on his annoying winey voice, "There is no way Penny is having dinner with Sheldon.

Come on she spent last night with a football star, so now she just moves on to Sheldon?"

Raj looked at Howard who merely shrugged, both friends then looked at Leonard it was Raj who spoke, "Look you're our friend, but you're being a total ass!"

Leonard stood and moved toward the front door he gave a nervous little laugh, "Raj I'll prove you're wrong, I'll go ask Penny," as he reached for the door knob both Raj and Howard made to stop him, "Are you crazy what are you going to say to Sheldon if you burst in on them?"

"HE'S! Not there," Leonard was red in the face as yelled at his friend.

Raj grabbed Leonard's hand, "For God's sake, I saw him go into Penny's apartment,"

Looking between his two friends Leonard looked slightly deflated.

Raj took his arm moving him back to sit on the couch, "Leonard it makes sense they spent most of the day together why shouldn't they have dinner together.

Look just don't do something you'll regret later."

As the two friends looked at him he seemed to relax. How little they really understood Leonard.

He barely heard what Raj and Howard were saying, his mind was racing.

Not only had Sheldon humiliated him in front of the faculty board, but now he was selling his girlfriend.

As his two friends said they goodbyes with the promise they would see him in the morning, Leonard merely smiled.

He'd brought the great Sheldon Cooper almost to his knees once before.

He could do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

I NEED YOU part four

She knew as soon as she opened the door something was wrong, "Hi Sheldon hope you're hungry?" Penny smiled desperately trying to lighten his mood.

Taking his arm she led him over to the couch.

Penny hoped she was wrong but felt compelled to ask, "Ok what's wrong Sheldon, I thought you wanted to have dinner with me?"

Sheldon who was by now sitting on the couch was looking at his hands lying in his lap. On hearing the pain in Penny's voice he quickly looked up at her.

"Oh, Penny please believe me it's not you…it's Leonard."

Sitting down next to him, Penny reached over and took hold of his hands. She softly stroked the back of his hands with her fingers.

Sheldon was totally mesmerized as he looked at the way she touched him. He had never felt anything so wonderful,

"Penny I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Oh sweetie you didn't upset me, it's just I don't like to see you down that's all. Tell me what happened?"

Sheldon explained how he'd overheard Leonard talking on the phone and what he'd said,

"Penny! My fingers," Penny had grown so angry she'd forgotten she had hold of his hand

"Sorry sweetie," Quickly letting go of his hand, "so what did he do next?"

As Sheldon tried to return the blood flow to his fingers, he told her how Leonard had mocked him when he said he was going out to dinner as if he were in some way incapable of going out without him.

"So what did he say when you told him about coming over here?" Penny reached over and started to stroke his hands again.

Sheldon decided at that moment, yes he liked Penny touching him.

"Why would I inform Leonard of where I was having dinner?" He said before taking her hands in his.

Sheldon smiled he loved the smooth feel of Penny's skin.

Penny sat in a slight daze; she was holding hands with Sheldon Copper! He was smiling!

If nothing else good happened in her life she would always have this moment… almost.

"Penny do you require help cutting up the little hot-dogs?"

Way to kill the moment Sheldon, Penny thought.

Sheldon stood next to Penny as they did the dishes, "So Penny have you chosen a movie for us?" Sheldon prayed it wasn't a so called 'chick-flick' he never fully understood the meaning behind them.

She laughed, "Yeah I think you'll like it, it has lots of shoes and hand bags in it,"

The look horror on his face started Penny off laughing even harder now, she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's chest pulling him into a tight hug.

"Sorry sweetie I'm only kidding."

The sound of Penny's laughter reached Howard and Raj out in the hall they had just left a very depressed Leonard.

Looking from 4B to 4A, Raj shook his head, "This is going to be bad, very bad." Howard merely nodded as they made for the stairs.

The two people in apartment 4B were totally oblivious to anything outside of their little world.

Sheldon was so happy with the movie she had picked: 'The War of the Worlds' the 1952 adaptation of course.

He was blissfully content; Penny was busily trying to snuggle even deeper into his side.

He was watching one of his favourite movies and he had pop-corn.

She had tried really hard not to, but the combination of good food and the wonderful warm body that was pressed up next to her, Penny dozed off.

As Sheldon looked down at her, he wondered just how he could be this fortunate.

Reaching down he softly kissed the top of her head breathing in the sweet fragrance that was Penny.

Sheldon quietly vowed that nothing and no one would take this away from him.

As Leonard worked in his office he smiled to himself, things were working out better then he'd hoped.

Dr Gablehauser had been running around all day having meetings with the faculty board.

Leonard was sure it was only a matter of time before they called Sheldon in.

As Raj was driving Sheldon to and from work now, he'd not spoken to him for a few days. Most nights Sheldon was over at Penny's till late.

Sheldon Copper the great lover, yeah right!

Let's see how she likes him when he's running back to Texas again.

The e-mail thing had been a stroke of genius. It was just the sort of thing they would expect Sheldon to do.

Leonard laughed he would have to remind Sheldon to lock his computer when he was over at Penny's.

Anyone! Could just walk in and steal his pass word.

So to the scientific world it would seem as if the great Dr Cooper had finally flipped.

Even he'd laughed at some of the things in: 'Sheldon's e-mails'.

He looked up as Howard walked into the office.

Leonard wasn't sure what the problem was, but he felt uneasy as his friend sat down across the desk from him.

Howard rubbed his face with his hands, leaning back he stared at the ceiling, "So Howard did you need something? I'm kinda busy,"

Howard looked across at Leonard and sighed, "No didn't need anything buddy," he stood but instead of leaving he leant on the desk,

"Oh yeah there was one thing," now leaning right over the desk, he was only inches away from Leonard face.

Howard spoke in a low very emotional voice, "Just tell me one thing. Why you did it? Was it the job, the money…was it Penny?"

Leonard's blood ran cold, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Howard stood back from the desk and turned to leave, but at the door he stopped and looked back at Leonard,

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, but Gablehauser knows it wasn't Sheldon who sent the e-mails.

He had me check all the user-codes; Yeah Sheldon's codes were used,"

Leonard started to smile again, Howard had him worried for a minute.

"Yeah the thing is I checked the time stamp. Sheldon was talking to Gablehauser when they were sent, makes for a fairly good alibi."

That cold feeling was creeping up on Leonard again. No damnit, it's not fair. As if on cue Leonard's phone rang.

Next chapter five _**Saints and Sinners**_


	5. Chapter 5

I NEED YOU part five

One look at Sheldon's face told Penny something was wrong, again! As she opened the door wider to allow him to enter, Penny stared at Sheldon.

He wasn't sad or angry, no he looked confused? He's only words were a half-hearted greeting as he walked over to the couch.

Over the last few days they'd been spending a lot of time together, with Sheldon coming over to her apartment to have dinner watch TV or just hang out. It was obvious he was avoiding Leonard and who could blame him.

"Anything wrong honey?" Penny took a seat next to him. She knew from the time they'd spent together she had to give him time, "Something happen at work?" This last inquiry seemed to snap Sheldon out of whatever trance he'd been in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Penny," he took a moment to compose himself,

"I was summoned into the faculty office this afternoon, Dr Gablehauser and the committee were there…" Sheldon was cut off by a now very irate Penny, "IF! Their picking on you again. I'll go see this Gablehauser guy myself and I'll take my bat!" Penny waved her arms about to emphasize her threat.

Sheldon was at first concerned before he realized this was Penny's way of showing she cared about him.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he held her tightly to him in an attempt to charm her down,

"If you'll allow me to finish," Sheldon started to smile as Penny's struggling slowly stopped, "Thank you. Yes, I was called before the faculty committee…Penny they apologized to me. The entire committee apologized to me!"

Taking his other hand in hers she softy rubbed her fingers across the back of his hand and waited, "But did they say why Sheldon?"

"I'm not fully aware of what transpired, everyone in the department has been told not to talk about it, it's most puzzling.

Even Raj and Howard were tight lipped. I understand it involves a number of e-mails being sent bearing my name.

I've been working to salvage the situation, but I'm at a loss to know how this could possibly happen. I'm always extremely vigilant on the subject of security,"

Penny didn't know what was the most worrying, that someone had hacked Sheldon's computer or that he had just admitted he Sheldon Cooper didn't have an answer. They sat quietly together on the couch; she gently stroked his hand while Sheldon with his arm around Penny slowly started to relax.

"So what are you going to do now Sheldon?" Penny was surprised she thought he would totally freak out; the very idea of someone messing with his work was unheard of.

"Dr Gablehauser was quite insistent that I didn't go looking for, 'payback'," Sheldon and his air-quotes, "I believe the melodramatic way Dr Gablehauser spoke was for the committee's benefit more than mine.

I feel matters are moving…" Sheldon was interrupted by a low grumbling noise.

Penny giggled as his stomach started to growl, patting his stomach as she stood up, "I think someone needs feeding," Penny said laughing walking over to the kitchen.

Sheldon looked at his watch his eyes wide in alarm, "Heavens! I totally lost track of the time."

She looked back over to him from the kitchen not sure she'd heard him right, 'lost track of time' oh my god Penny thought what have I done to him.

Slowly walking over to the couch, she kneelt down in front of him before taking his hands in hers, "Look Sheldon I'm not sure what this thing is between us yet.

I think it's wonderful and everything, but I'm a little scared by it,"

Sheldon raised his hand and started to stroke her hair. As she lent her head into his hand she sighed this had been worth waiting for,

"Penny I've never experienced anything like this before. Am I scared? Yes but strangely perhaps not as much as I expected ,"

Sheldon placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling at the look of surprise on Penny's face, "I feel as if I've woken from a long deep sleep, these last few days with you have shown me something, something I would not have dared dream of before."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Everything is so clear to me now."

Penny couldn't stop herself she started laughing throwing her arms around his chest, "Oh! Sheldon I was so worried all this was my fault,"

Returning Penny's hug, he moved so her head fitted snuggly under his chin,

"This was none of your doing Penny, on closer study I believe I know where the blame lays."

Penny raised her head to look at his face, "Leonard?" she whispered.

Sheldon didn't have to say anything; the deep hurt in his eyes at his friend's betrayal was answer enough.

Leonard had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stood outside of Dr Gablehauser office.

This must have been similar to the feeling one had on being sent to see the head-teacher at school he thought.

Not that he had ever been in trouble at school of course after all he was one of the 'good-guys'.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door before entering, Dr Gablehauser's secretary sat at her desk directly in front of the door.

Miss Clark did not have what could be called a welcoming domineer. In fact the one thing she disliked more than Caltech students were Caltech Doctors and Professors.

As Leonard stood in front of her desk she made no move to acknowledge him.

He took a step closer, "Hi, I'm Dr Hofstadter, Dr Gablehauser wants to see me," Leonard grinned trying to make light of her still ignoring him.

Finally she looked up from the papers she had been reading, "Dr Gablehauser is in a faculty meeting, he asked that you wait."

Leonard stood shifting his weight from leg to leg, there were chairs in the office but he felt too intimidated to just sit without asking first.

Suddenly the inner office door opened and out walked the entire university faculty committee.

The hostile looks and head shakes he received from the men as they left gave Leonard an uneasy feeling.

"You may go in now Dr Hofstadter," she nodded toward the door as if she had already dismissed him.

"Close the door and sit down," Dr Gablehauser throw his reading glasses on to the desk and leant back in his chair,

" I have a problem Dr Hofstadter," he continued to lean back as he studied the by now very nerves man sitting in front of him.

"If there is anything I can do to help you only need ask Dr Gablehauser?"

"You could resign that would help," he moved forward looking Leonard straight in the eye, "Would you do that, resign and just disappear,"

Leonard was shocked he'd expected a telling off but this… asking him to resign! He reached for his inhaler trying to charm himself,

"I don't understand what's going on, what have I done wrong?"

Gablehauser sighed, before standing up and walking over to look out of the window,

"Yes, I hardly thought you'd do the honourable thing," he turned back to look at Leonard,

" Are you denying any knowledge of the e-mails that were sent, e-mails that originated from your colleague Dr Cooper's computer?"

Leonard was starting to sweat this was moving way to fast.

There had to be a way out, "Look Dr Gablehauser I don't know what you've been told but just let me say I would never do anything to jeopardize my job here…

I mean our work as we're a team."

The look he gave Leonard bordered on full blown contempt, "Yes…however that's all rather academic now.

The committee have decided that as there is no evidence of who the perpetrator was.

I'm sure said person is not going to come forward," he was looking closely at Leonard now, " the matter is closed…for now!"

The true meaning of what he'd said was not lost on Leonard.

Walking back to the desk he leaned over it as he stared at Leonard, "Believe me when I say there are going to be a number of changes in this department."

The Gablehauser playboy- yes man front had gone now, what Hofstadter and his friends had done before and what he'd done now was embarrassing the University and in turn him, no one was allowed to do that.

The expression on the face now looking down at him gave Leonard the distinct impression that something had just died right in front of him. His career!

"Take my advice Dr Hofstadter find a hole for yourself and stay there, I don't want to see you or hear your name again for the rest of the semester.

Now get out!"

As soon as the door closed behind him, Leonard had to lean on the corridor wall.

Taking deep breaths to charm himself he needed somewhere quiet to think about what had just happened.

Sadly for Leonard his quiet time would have to wait, "So did he hand you your balls this time?"

No not her, anyone but her Leonard thought, "Hi Leslie, no I just had a meeting with Dr Gablehauser some things we needed to go over."

"Hofstadter you're full of crap, Gablehauser all but cut your balls off!"

Leslie started to laugh there was very little she didn't know about that happened on campus.

Leonard could feel the hot flush of embarrassment creep across his face as she spoke, "The really sad thing is,"

she was standing merely inches away from him now, "Yeah the really sad part is the more you try and screw with Cooper the better you make him look,"

Leslie turned and walked away still laughing she glanced over her shoulder as she walked away,

"Talking about screwing they tell me Cooper is dating Barbie now?"

As her laughter echoed down the corridor Leonard felt as if someone had really just castrated him.

After they'd eaten the pair relaxed on the couch content in each other's company.

Penny saw Sheldon glance at his watch; she knew he would be taking his leave soon.

Penny turned slightly and looked at Sheldon; she wasn't sure how to bring the subject up, "Sheldon it's just an idea but maybe you could stop here tonight?"

He seemed to take a moment before answering; taking her hand in his he first looked down at their hands before looking at Penny's face,

"As much as I'm sure it would be enjoyable I don't believe I'm ready for coitus. Not yet,"

Penny brought their joined hands and kissed the back of Sheldon's.

"Oh' Sheldon sweetie I didn't mean we should have sex. No just sleeping in the same bed, maybe a little snuggling but no sex I promise,"

Penny studied his face the way his brow was wrinkled he was certainly thinking about it.

"Yes I believe that would be acceptable," something in his voice made Penny look at him and laugh,

"Sheldon why do I get the feeling your disappointed I said no sex!" The blush that ran up from his neck right up into his hair-line made her laugh even harder.

"Penny please, you're being ridiculous. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for bed,"

Sheldon stood and moved to the door before stopping and turning to look back at Penny.

She was worried that she had upset him with the no sex joke,

"I'll return in 30 mins. I hope that will be adequate time for you to do whatever you do before retiring,"

Penny laughed before throwing her arms around his chest, " More than enough time sweetie,"

Penny became serious as she held him, "Sheldon what if Leonard's home?"

"We live in the same apartment Penny we're going to meet, you have nothing to be concerned about,"

just as he was about to open the door he smiled at Penny, "As well as apologizing to me the faculty committee did one more thing,"

Penny stood open mouthed, "What?"

Sheldon reached over and stroked her cheek, "I'll tell you later, I believe the term is 'pillow-talk'."

With that he was gone; Penny was left grinning like a loon at the closed door.

As Sheldon walked across the living room floor he looked down at the figure of Leonard seemingly passed out on the couch.

The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air.

Sheldon had changed into his night-things and was heading to the door again when Leonard suddenly woke up.

He rubbed his face as he looked around trying to find his glasses, once he had them he looked up at his flat-mate,

"Hi Sheldon, God I feel awful, we need to talk before you go to bed."

Sheldon found it hard to keep the distaste out of his voice, "Yes over indulgence in alcohol has a way of making you feel 'awful'.

It's late Leonard I'll perhaps see you in the morning," Sheldon started to move toward the door.

"Hi hang on where are you going dressed like that? By now Leonard was sitting on the edge of the couch

"I'm sleeping at Penny's tonight if you must know."

Leonard felt as if he'd been punched in the chest his mouth was opening but nothing was coming out. He stood up to face his former friend,

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" Leonard yelled, he was angry everything was falling apart,

"Sheldon you can't do this; you know how I feel about Penny. Friends don't do this to each other."

Sheldon merely looked at him with contempt, "And what is it friends don't do Leonard, I'd be interested to hear your views on the subject."

He could feel the same sickly feeling he'd had in Dr Gablehauser office as Sheldon spoke, "Look Sheldon I don't know what you've heard but none of it is true.

Come on we've been friends a long time that has to count for something."

The most worrying thing for Leonard was the fact Sheldon was smiling.

"It's alright Leonard in fact I owe you my thanks. You see as well as apologizing to me Dr Gablehauser and the faculty committee offered me full tenure…

I'm now Professor Sheldon Cooper PhD." Sheldon was again moving toward the door just as he got there he glanced at the clock.

"Good Lord look at the time Penny will be wondering where I am, good night Leonard."

"But I'm the good guy," Leonard shouted at the closed door.

He was answered by silence.


	6. Chapter 6

I Need You Part six

Penny's POV

So yeah I was officially dating Professor Sheldon Cooper PhD. Coming up to three weeks ever since that first night we sent together. We've still never had sex _damnit_! But a girl has to live in hope. I wonder if I should just jump him one night and have my way with him. 'Have my way with him' who the hell talks like that? Sheldon!

No who am I kidding he would run a mile. So for now it's just snuggling, Sheldon loves to snuggle and kissing he's found out he likes kissing now to. Yes lots of things have changed and maybe some not so much. Its Tuesday night so of course I'm patiently standing by my tables waiting for the guy's to arrive. I knew only three of them would be in; Leonard had hardly spoken to anyone since I started dating his room-mate.

We did try to keep it very low key, but you try keeping a secret from Howard and Raj. It had been Howard that had insisted that in fact we were dating: 'Look your together almost 24/7 I'm just amazed you're not sleeping together yet'. The way Sheldon blushed as Howard said it almost gave the game away.

While I waited I thought about the dinner the University were holding in honour of their newest professor on Friday, I'm going of course as Sheldon's plus one. Another little reminder of just how far Sheldon had come is that he didn't throw that much of a hissy fit when I told him he had to have a new suit, 'But why Penny? I've hardly worn my other suit yet and now you want me to buy another one.'

He stood pouting for a few minutes giving me his sad face look then he merely shrugged, 'Alright but I pick the colour.' The look on his face when I picked out a dark grey suit, 'Penny it's one colour!'

Ok I wasn't playing fair as I looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes tilting my head to the side and whispering, "Sheldon I'd love to see you wearing this suit," ok job done let's head to the checkout.

As if on cue Sheldon walked through the door followed by Howard. I smiled in greeting although it was killing me not being able to hug my boyfriend, but we'd agreed, 'while either of us were at our place of employment we would refrain from excessive acts of affection'. Sheldon said he had visions of me trying to kiss him in his office.

I never told him about the visions I had involving his office desk.

I brought their drinks over, before asking Howard what he was eating of course I knew Sheldon's by heart, "So no Raj tonight?" I asked.

Howard seemed to be slowly shaking his head as he looked at Sheldon, "No your boyfriend has him helping Leonard with his new project."

The look in Sheldon's eyes made Howard cut short his next sarcastic remark, "Very well Howard perhaps tomorrow I'll arrange for the engineering department to help Leonard."

I stood looking between the arguing pair, "Ok so I'll just put Raj's dinner in a take-out bag?" Both heads turned to look at me. Howard started laughing, Sheldon smiled.

Howard shook his head, "Yeah sorry Penny, it's just the idea of having to help Leonard."

It was clear Sheldon was non to happy about it either, "Howard I realize it's not easy but he'll never finish the project without help. You know no one wants to work with him."

I was a little shocked were things really that bad? I put my hand on Sheldon's shoulder softly stroking up to his neck, to hell with the no touching rule.

I was about out on my feet as I walked to my floor; all I needed was a hot bath and a hug from my boyfriend. Yeah a quick bath before Sheldon came over so I was a little surprised to find him sitting on my couch as I walked in to the apartment, "Hi sweetie," I said as I bent down to kiss him.

Sheldon only gave me a slight smile in response to my kiss and greeting so something was off. Again! Damnit people upsetting him was really starting to piss me off!

"You like to talk about it Sheldon?" I sat next to him allowing him time to gather his thoughts. I sat for a little while softly stroking my fingers across the back of his hand.

Letting out a deep and troubled sigh, as if coming to a decision, "Penny it's Leonard, I fear he'll never complete his work. He was just too ambitious; in his eagerness to impress to board he left out a key part of his equation.

So it's been made clear to me the responsibility is mine," he stopped for a moment, as he squeezed my hand, "I spoke up on his behalf to the Faculty board. It seems I may have been in error doing so." As I sat next to him I wished with all my heart there was something I could do to help him, but this was his world it was all beyond me. I realized the best thing I could do was simply to be there for him, "Sheldon surely their not blaming you for Leonard's…whatever it is he's doing not working?"

Sheldon sighed taking both my hands in his, "you don't understand Penny the responsibility I spoke of would be to terminate Leonard's employment at the University… he'll never be able to work here again."


	7. Chapter 7

I NEED YOU part seven

Later that night in bed as Penny lay snuggled into Sheldon's side, she know he wasn't asleep. Propping herself up on her elbow, she gently stroked his arm, "What's wrong Sheldon?" knowing all too well what it was but she had to ask.

Sheldon sighed before sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. Penny was slightly taken aback when he reached over and pulled her closer to him placing his arm around her, "Penny, I'm sure you already know what is keeping me from my REM sleep."

Penny started to stroke his chest, a saucy grin on her face "So what to fool around?"

Sheldon laughed before kissing her forehead, "Penny you really are incorrigible,"

Sighing as she looked up at him, "No but I live in hope." Penny was quiet for a while, before quickly getting out of bed moving over to the bathroom door. Penny just stood in front of the door. Sheldon knew she was fighting back tears, "Penny come back to bed," he tried his best to make light of it, "like to fool around?"

Penny turned seeing the red blush that ran across his face. She tried in vain not to smile at him. Her smile however quickly changed to a scowl, " Sheldon what I want is to get all the ass-holes you work with put them in a room and kick the crap out of them, that's what I want."

Sheldon stared at Penny before a smile spread across his face, "PENNY! That's brilliant, yes that's the answer."

She walked over to sit next to a still smiling Sheldon, "Look sweetie, I don't have a problem kicking their ass's but that's my way not yours you sure?"

Sheldon wrapped his arms around Penny holding her close to him. His voice was muffled as he breathed in the sweet scant of her hair, "Oh, Penny this is why I love you, you've given me the perfect solution to my problem. Although if they were to suffer a little physical harm…" Penny however was not listening; she was in a daze the words 'I love you' kept repeating over and over in her head. "…are you alright Penny?"

She realized Sheldon was staring at her, "yeah, I'm fine…so you have a plan that's good right?"

As they settled down for the night Penny could not shack off what Sheldon had said. Had it just been a slip of the tongue? She kinda hoped he'd say it one day but it was so unlike him.

Penny cuddled in closer to him, just as sleep finely took her she whispered, "I love you to."

"I know Penny," Sheldon quietly answered.

Sheldon arrived at his office bright and early the next morning, his first order of business a number of e-mails to members of his staff. Never let it be said that Sheldon was a vindictive man, but he could not help smiling as he pressed 'send'.

Later in the morning Sheldon looked up as someone knocked on his door, Doc Gablehauser looked around the door, "Do you have a moment Professor Cooper?" Sheldon stood up waving to a chair, "Of course please come in," once both men were seated Doc Gablehauser looked across at Sheldon he'd made the mistake of underestimating him once before he was not about to do it again.

"That was an interesting e-mail you sent out Professor Cooper," a smile crossed his face, "have you had any response?"

Sheldon shook his head he was a little relieved by the way his boss was smiling. "I realize that I should have talked to you first, but time is a major factor."

Gablehauser was still smiling as he answered. "I don't have a problem; I will however be very interested to see how the rest of your team respond."

As if on cue the office door was almost taken off its hinges. Judging by the murderous look on Leslie Winkle's face she had read her e-mails this morning, "Cooper you son of a b…" the words died on her lips on seeing Gablehauser. He stood and turned to look at Leslie, "Is this how you normally enter an office Doc Winkle?"

As she left she could be heard kicking every door on her way down the corridor. Gablehauser turned and smiled at Sheldon, "It promises to be a lively meeting…1-30 right; I may look in if that's alright?" He gave Sheldon a questioning look.

"Happy to have your input Doc Gablehauser," Penny really seemed to be rubbing off on Sheldon.

The meeting didn't turn into the blood bath that everyone had feared. It seemed the presence of Doc Gablehauser took the fight out of Leslie.

Of the other two members of the new team Leonard sat quietly hardly making eye contact with anyone else in the room, while Kripke stared off into space in the hope no one would ask him anything.

As Sheldon finished speaking he looked around the room, "Are there any questions?" Leslie held up her hand, "_Yeah,_ _Professor Cooper,_" even with Gablehauser standing behind her she could not keep the sarcastic tone out of her voice, "I have a question, who's in charge of this marry band?" She waved her hand around the room.

Sheldon finished arranging his notes before putting them in a folder, only then did he look at Leslie, "I believe this was clearly outlined in your notes…if you had taken the trouble to read them. Doc Hofstadter will head this team he in turn will report to Doc Gablehauser or myself however the day to day running of the team is in his hands."

Gablehauser had moved away from the back wall to the centre of the room, "Let me make this very clear people this needs to work," he took a moment for his words to sink in as he looked around the room, " It's your last chance you all need to make this work remember that."

As he made his way to the door he turned, "Professor Cooper I'd like to see you in my office when you're finished here."

After a still angry Leslie and a totally bemused Kripke had left, Leonard finally looked at his former friend, "Why are you doing this?"

The room was quiet as Sheldon took a moment to compose himself, "It may be difficult for you to understand Leonard, part of me wanted you to fail for you to feel the sole destroying pain of failure as I did on our return from the Artic… but then I would have been just as guilty as you. Make no mistake Leonard nothing I've done is done out of friendship. I simply require you to carry out this task, it may in some part repair the damage you've done to your career.

Your future is entirely in your hands."

As Sheldon walked to the door he turned, "A little advice Leonard which may help you with your team. Just because their smiling with you doesn't always mean they're on your side," with that Sheldon was gone.

Leonard stood for a moment before following him. As the painful realization of just what he'd done to his onetime best-friend washed over him.

How had he allowed himself to sink so low? Tightly closing his eyes trying in vain to hold back the tears, the tears he knew were not for him but for the friendships lost.


End file.
